Users often acquire a multitude of digital images, such as photographs, over the course of time or while attending a particular event. Expeditious sorting and processing of a large number of digital images is desirable.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.